criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Orentha Stonegrasp
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | Name = | AKA = "Stonegrasp" (by Wyatt Fedar) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Age = 60's | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard | Profession = Lawmaster | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Lawmaster Orentha Stonegrasp is the the Lawmaster of Zadash within the King's Hall. As an NPC, Orentha is played by Matthew Mercer . Description Appearance Orentha is a dwarf in her early 60's. Her once-brown hair had turned mostly gray and was shoulder-length, with part of it curled up into a soft bob on the sides. Her face is weathered and looked to have seen some time. Her robes, although not ceremonial in appearance and more so for comfort, were of gold and white. She had warm brown eyes. Personality Biography Background Orentha showed up to congratulate and thank The Mighty Nein for slaying the giant spider living in the sewers that had been preying on patrolling Crownsguard. Orentha appeared in the stands watching the events of the tournament in the Victory Pit. Her presence was announced by the master of ceremonies of the tournament. Orentha attended the party after the Victory Pit tournament's completion. With the declaration of war against Xhorhas, Orentha summoned the Mighty Nein to offer a contract to work as legionnaires for the city of Zadash. In the discussions about the work, she revealed that though she adores the empire, she recognizes that not everyone in it is looking out for the good of others, and that she hopes in her position to help the people of the empire in whatever way she can. The Nein did not agree to her request in the initial offer or when they had regrouped and met up with her a second time. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Orentha: Sorry to bother all of you. Word just came to me that you were successful in taking care of this beast in the sewers. I am Lawmaster Orentha and I just wanted to extend my thanks. It's not often that folks are willing to go to lengths and put their lives on the line for the honor of those fallen of the Crownsguard, and those within the hall of the king, so I just wanted to say I appreciate that. Fjord: Of course. We appreciate the law in this town, and the services you provide. You can lean on us for any further needs you might have. Orentha: The crown appreciates it, the people of the city appreciate it, and I appreciate it. Thank you. Trivia References Art: Category:Crownsguard Category:Lawmaster Category:Zadash